The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred by the cultivar name ‘Ballurscar’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with unique flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Rumba Fire ‘Fisfire’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,489, characterized by its semi-double type dark scarlet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with distinct zone, and mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Rocky Mountain™ Red ‘Fip 553’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,961, characterized by its semi-double type deep red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with medium zone, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.